Thersea Gray comes back to see Mangus
by writinglove63909
Summary: If you haventread the presquel to MI then dont read this! Miss Gray comes back to New York and she finds Mangus. Thats where she meets the ganag. Miss Gray is waiting for Will and Jem to return. Her and the gang have to Idirs, to find them.
1. It's that day

**A/N: This was supposed to be a crossover, but couldn't find the Inferal Devices on the thing. This takes place in Mangus's apartment and teo months after COG. **

**I don't own the characters! **

Mangus's POV

Jace, Clary, Alec, and Izzy were sitting on the couch. We were discussing on how the killing could be Jonathan doing it.

" Jace, it is possible that Jonathan is doing this. " Alec said looking concered.

" NO! It can't be Jonathan! I killed him with my bear hands! " Jace said defensely. His hands in Clary's tightened. Clary winced, but said nothing. Jace never seprated from Clary. It's like she will disappear any second.

" Jace, it is possible th- " But i was cut off be a girll bursating through my door, and taking me by the shirt, pinning me on the wall. She held a dagger in her hand, and it's point was touching my neck. Everyone stood up, and held some type of weapon in one hand.

" You, Mangus Bane is a lair. " She said calmly. Alec started to walk over silently. He started to lift the blade, but the girl lifted her head and stood there was Charlotte Barnwell, pinning me to the wall.

" Alec! Don't hurt her! " Alec looked shocked, but lowered his blade. Everyone put thier weapons away.

" Mangus? Who is she? " Clary asked. I turned my attention to Charlotte.

" Charlotte, what are yo- " I started to say, but Charlotte's face started to change into someone else. Into, Thresea Gray. I laughed and Clary was confused. " Miss Thresea Gray, it is very rude to burst into a person's home without a invention. " A smile spreaded on her face.

" Omne ignotum pro magnifico est. " Tessa said, then let me go. " We have great notions of everything unkown. "

" Tacitus? " I asked.

" You are getting better at that. " Tessa's eyes sparkled.

" I suppose. Miss. Gray, may i ask where James and Willaim is? " I asked, then saw the sadness in her eyes. " Excuse me, but did i step out of line miss. Gray? "

" No. Will and Jem were tooken by Valentine. He made them walk in sunlight now. But, Valentine is gone and I don't know where they be. " Tessa answered. Jace's and Clary's stiffened of the sound of Valetine's name.

" I am very much so sorry, Miss. Gray. " I said with concern.

" It is all right. They sent me a letter, saying that they would meet me at the Institute. "

' Oh. It's is good to see you, again. " I said as i opened my arms to hug her.

" Mr. Bane, a lady does not hug a man in public. " She said harshly, with her mouth in a straight line. But, the harshness vanished and she hugged me. I noticed that we were in my apartment with Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary. I turned Tessa around to face them.

" Everyone, this is my friend Miss. Thresea Gray. I known her for 220 years now. " I said with my hands in her shoulders.

" But, you may call me Tessa. " Tessa replied. " Well, don't stand there. Introduce yourself to me. " Alec stepped up and put out his hand. Tessa took it thoughtfully.

" I' am Alec Lightwood, and this is my sister Isabelle Lightwood. " Alec said with a smile on his face. Izzy gave a tiny smile and a little wave. Clary came up and took her hand.

" Clarissa Mongnstern. " Clary smiled.

" Not to be rude, but, your father is a evil man. " Tessa said softly.

" I know. I hate him. " Clary said in a mater-of -fact vioce. Tessa was shocked a little. But, gave a simle, and Clary sat down. Jace came up slowly. He didnt shake her hand.

" You act like someone I know. " Tessa said out loud. Jace didnt share any emotion.

" Jace Lightwood. " Jace spoke under his breathe. Tessa snickered. Jace's eyes gave her daggers.

" What's so funny? " He said harshly.

" It's just that if you were a Lightwood, Alec would've told my that. You were adopted I suppose. " Tessa laughed.

" Yes I was adopted. "

" Then, tell me your real last name. "

" Herondale. Jace Herondale. " Tessa's eyes were wide. She didnt move. BUt, then she shook herself.

" Well, that explains the attitude. " Tessa laughed again.

' What attitude? " Jace yelled.

" Well, I call it The Herondale Attitude. All Herondale are secretvive, sneeky, strong, wanting a good fight, caring only for themselfs. And, yet lovable, caring for others, kind. "

" You know nothing of me! "

" No, but I do know you cousin and father very well. " She stated.

" What? "

Tessa laughed. " Jace I am 220 years old. I was the one who helped your mother give birth to your father. Me, Will and Jem lived in the same house with him, until he left to jion the circle. "

" Okay, Miss. Gray I think that is enough of talking. " I interuppted. I narrowed my eyes at Tessa. Tessa nodded then,sat down at the love seat.

" Mangus? Whay do you call her Miss. Gray? " Clary asked.

" Well, Clary,darling, I call her that because that is what Miss. Gray wants me to call her. " I answered. clary replied wiht a " Oh".

" So, Miss. Gray, why are you here? " I asked wanting answers.

" I came here to see you Mr. Bane. I missed my dear friend and also I heard rumors of Clary and Jace. And I came to see if they were true. " She answere like she always has when I asked a question. It's like goign back 200 years ago.

" The rumors are true. " Jace said still standing.

" Oh. Then, will you help me with my bags Mangus? " Tessa asked.

" What? I thought you would be staying at th- "

" Mangus. The rules have changed. I can not stay at the Institute, so I must stay here. " Tessa cut me off. I looked up down from her and finally noticed that she was wearing bright blue skinny jeans, a tee that says " I was meant to be in the 1800s " and some black high heel converse that went to her knees. Her brown hair was wavy. Tessa's blue eyes were guarded.

" Of course. " I snapped my fingers and her bags appeared. There was many of them. I count 15. five of them were huge. " What did you do? Keep all of your dresses from the 1800s? "

" I only kept 10 of them. and they were special to me. But, one of them, Camille wanted me to give you. " Tessa answered. My eyes went wide. Camille. I havent seen her in 220 years.

" Camille? Are you sure? "

" Yes. She gave it to me herself. I told her that you missed her and -"

" Who is Camille, Mangus? " Alec asked. Tessa looked shocked, but then her face softend.

" Camille is a very old friend of Mr. Bane's. And he misses her very much. " Tessa said. I sent a look to her hoping she would see it as _Thank you for not telling him the truth_. She only winked at me and smilled. But, then I remebered something that Will wanted me to make for her.

" Wait, Miss. Gray, I have something that Will wanted to give you. " I rushed to my bedroom. It took me 10 minutes until I found it in my jewlery box. I came in the room with Tessa pinned on the floor by Jace.

" Jace! Get off of Miss. Gray! " I yelled. And, Jace growled at me.

" You had no right to talk of the Lightwoods like that. " His vioce dripped with acid.

" I was talking about Gabriel Lightwood, who lived 200 years ago. He loathed the Herondale faimly. " I snapped my fingers and Jace was jerked off of Tessa. I helped Tessa up.

" Now, Miss. Gray this necklace will warn you if any demons are near. Will wanted me to make for you. " I said as i put it around her neck. Her eyes sparkled with happyness. I looked closer and it wasnt sparkles. They were tears. They ran down her cheeks, now. Now, I know what day is.

" Oh, Miss. Gray, I am sorry for not noticing what day it was. " I put my arms around her, comforting her. Tessa cried even hardier now.

" I cant wait for the night. I want them now. " She said in my shoulder. I looked at Alec. He looked uncomfortable.

" I know Will and Jem would be running her as fast as they can. "

" I miss them. " She said as she blacked out.

" What day is it, Mangus? " Alec asked.

" It's the day they went missing. And now it's the day they come back. " I answered. I lifted Tessa and carried her into my spare room.

**So? How do like it?**

**Tessa: How sad.**

**Will: Mangus is right. Me and Jem would be running as fast as we can.**

**Jem: Yes we would.**

**Clary: I cant believe Jace pinned Tessa like that.**

**Jace: I had to.**

**Tessa and Clary and Jem and Will: No, you didnt.**

**Me: Cute!**

**Like or Dislike?**


	2. Jem

**I am soooo sorry. i got caught up in school work and reading my books. **

**I dont own the charaters! but i do own the plot.**

Tessa's POV

I dreamnt that Jem and Will were Idirs being totured by Jonathan. It was horrible. Anyway. when I woke up I found myself alone in a bedroom. I was wearing a white dress that went to my knees, then wore leggings under. My shoes. . . I didnt have any on. I off the bed. Mangus must of changed me. That's right. Will and Jem are supposed to be here now. I ran to the door where it lead to the living room to find. . . Mangus and Alec reading a letter looking concered.

" What's that? Where is Will and Jem? " I asked wanting to see them badly. Mangus turned and hid the letter behind him.

" What? " He said trying to look as if there was no letter.

" Mr. Bane, it is very rude to keep secrets that arent your's to keep. " I said harshly. I snapped my fingers and the letter popped in my hand. It was rolled up. I unrolled it.

_Dear Threasa Gray, _

_I know you knew my father very well, and he did not like his ways. And I also know that you hoping that Will would appear at you door, but he cant. __Because you see, I kidnapped him and I will kill him if you dont jion me on destorying the Clave. I know what you can do. _

Yours_ truely,_

_Jonathan Mongrstern._

_P.s. I sent someone to send you a message._

No. No. No. No. No. NO! I felt my knees give out. I hit the ground hard. The letter fell from my hands, and to Alec's feet. Alec started to come toward me.

" Don't touch me. " I said harshly. Alec backed away from me.

" Come on. Issabelle just called saying there was a injured vampire at there door. " Mangus said.

" But, vampire's cant go inside. "

" At this one they can. "

I was shocked. I guess things have changed a lot. I didnt know i was crying until I touched my cheek. I wiped them away fouricely.

" Lets go. " I lifted my arm and created a portal. Alec's face was pretty funny. " Go through it now. " I ordered. Mangus went and Alec followed. I jumoed through thinking about how Jonathan didnt mention Jem, so I was thinking about being with Jem. Then I found myself in the Institute's infarmy. And, I landed on someone.

" Get the heck off of me! " The familiar vioce said. I looked down and saw Jace. He looked at me. " What in the name of angel are _you_ doing here? "

" Mr. Bane told me someone is here fo-"

" Tessa? Tessa, is that you? " Said a so familar kind vioce. I jumped off of Jace(Jace gave me a death glare) and I started to walk to the bed. In that bed was Jem. My heart skipped a beat, then fell. Jem didnt look to good. He had blood that was going into his arm.

" Oh, Jem. Jem, I missed you! " I ran over to him and hugged him tightly and he returned the feeling. Then I released him and stood.

" Oh, Tessa dont cry. "

There it went again! Crying without knowing. I wiped them away.

" There are tears of joy, Jem. " I said comfortly.

" Tessa, I'am sorry. I'am so sorry. " Jem said.I was confused. " I couldnt take Will with me. I couldnt save him. I couldnt - "

I did what any movie did to shut up a guy. I kissed him. I put all of my emotion in it. Jem put a hand on my cheek. I realsed him when I heard Mangus's vioce.

" Well I see you found Jem. " Mangus said with a smile on his face.

" Yes I did, Mr. Bane. " I smiled. But, I was still sad because Will isn't here, with his cockey and annoying coments that I love so much. I beleive he would have said; _So, it's okay if you kiss him and not kiss me? Your so cruel. _I already missed him so much, and now that he was kidnapped I missed him so much that I would have killed myself over and over just to have him back. Lickily Jem was here to keep me from doing that.


	3. Fooled you

**okay i know i am not writing a lot but, i have to focus on school sometimes. anyway. it's was my bestie's b-day on the 1st so this is for her.**

**I dont own the characters, but i do own the plot and the character Ashley Parker. she will come up soon.**

Tessa's POV

I slept at the insitute that night. I clutched Jem's hand so tightly, I hoping that Jem wouldnt leave. I heard a knock at the door.

" Come in " I said softly so i wouldnt wake Jem. I was suprised who came through the door. Jace.

" Umm... I was wondering if you would go to the Moonlight Bar with me? " JAce asked rubbing his hands together. I stared at his face, he looks like will, except the gold hair and eyes. I stared into those gold eyes, he really wanted me to go. i looked back at Jem.

" Dont worry Tessa, Clary and Izzy will look after him. No one will go with me, so i thought you would. "

" I would love to, Jace. " I let go of Jem's hand and walked over to Jace.

_Moonlight Bar_

" Another shot for this girl right here. " said a random guy. He looked at me hungerly. I shot him my famous death glare. Will and Jem said if looks could kill I would have kill thosands of people all ready. The guy backed down. I took the shopt that the guy bought me. I pludged it down into my throat.

" Wow. " Jace said.

" What? "

" Never saw a girl drink down ten shots in-a-row. "

" Will taught me how. He said if i should ever go to a bar with him i must drink at least fifteen shots withoiut getting drunk."

Jace laughed. " So this Will, he is my cousin? " I didnt listen because i was distracted by a girl coming through the door. The girl had burnette hair and blue eyes. She was a inch shorter than me, and she was wearing a stapless red, yellow, plaid dress that went to her knees. and she had black flats. I stood up. Jace was looking at me questionly. But i just walked over to the girl, she noticed me walking her toward to her. She looked confused for awhile, but then she got a huge grin on her face.

" Threasa Gray! I havent seen you in a long time! " She yelled, then hugged me.

" I missed you too, Ashley Parker. " I smiled. Ashley Parker is my best friend, she has always been there. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and i turned and came to see Jace.

" Tessa, who is this? " He asked.

" Jace, this is my best friend, Ashley Parker. Ashley, this is my friend, Jace. " I said. they shook hands.

" Wait, the famous Jace? "

" Yes i guess so. " He said softly.

" Anyway. Ashley here is a witch like me."

" Yes, but you have a gift that no oneelse ever had, Tessa. "

I laughed.

" We have to go before, Izzy cook some food for Jem and Kills him " Jace said serously. i gasped.

" Izzy wouldnt do that."

" Yes she would. So let go. " Jace out some force into his vioce, which was sounding like Will.

" Very well. "

_Back at the Insitute._

Jem was screamming. You could hear it through out the whole institute.

" Where is Tessa! Where is she! "

I ran to the room he was in. Jem was thrashing around and screaming at Isabelle saying the same things, over and over.

" I right here Jem. " I said softly but loud enough for him to hear. His face got comfortable and his eyes relaxed. I clutched his hand. and everyone left the room.

" Jem? What was wrong? "

" I thought he took you. "

" Jonathan? "

" Yes, Jonathan. That low life. He didnt play fair, he attacked us when we were in sunlight. Are weakest piont. And he uses holy water on us. " I admint, I laughed a little.

" I guess he didnt play fair, but you and Will never play fair. "

" Yes, i know. Umm. . . Tessa? "

" Yes? "

" I want to play violin. Can you ask if they have one? "

I stood up. " Of course. You stay here. "

" Okay. "

I walked out the door, not knowing where to go, but then I stubbled by the libary, were Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Clary were talking about Jem. I decidede to not go in.

" He hit Clary, Jace. And he screamed at Izzy. He went crazy because you took Tessa out for a little drink. _He is crazy_. Mental. " Alec said angrily. He sounded like the other Lightwood who lived 100 years ago. And i was ferouis.

" I agree with Alec. " Izzy said softly.

" He hit me, Jace. " Clary said. " He_ is _mental, crazy. "

I had enough of it. I burst open up the doors and I knew I had the death glare.

" Look, Jem was sick. Jem had a to risk himself for me. He swallowed vampire blood for me, so I can have him and Will would stay with me forever. Jem will go crazy if he doesnt know where i am. And he is NOT mental." I yelled at all of them. " And Clary, Jem hit you because he doesnt know you. " I stormed out of the room and made me way to the room, that i hoped was the music room. It was. I found a violin and instead of getting lost in the insitute, I just mae a portal going to Jem's room. i landed on my feet this time. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

" Here you go. " I handed him the violin. Then, he stood and I sat on the bed. The meldoy was soft and sad. and yet happy at the same time. I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes, and I allowed them to flow down my face. Jem noticed and sat next me, and put his strong arms around me.

" I miss him. I miss him so much. " Just noticeing what I said. Jem kissed my forehead.

" I know. I know. " And then he played his violin until I was sound asleep.

_Will was standing there looking dashing as always._

_" Tess, I miss you." he said looking very lonely._

_" I miss you, too. " I took him in my arms. _

_" Tess, i love you. But, you must come get me from the City of Glass "_

The the wonderfull and sad dream eneded. I woke up somehow in the kitchen, in a seat at the table. I was wear my dark blue short-shorts and a red tee that said " I'm a tough cookie"and some blue converse.I could smell pancakes from the kitchen. I walked around the corner to fin Jace cooking. I went widened when i saw alec singing poker Face while making some eggs. I decided to have a little fun. I changed into Lady GaGa, with a my same clothes. I started in a the lyrics of Poker Face, in GaGa's vioce. And I did all of the moves, too.

_"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_  
_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_  
_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_  
_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Can't read my,_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_  
_Can't read my_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_  
_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_  
_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[Chorus]_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_  
_Kiss or hug you_  
_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_  
_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_  
_Just like a chick in the casino_  
_Take your bank before I pay you out_  
_I promise this, promise this_  
_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_[Chorus x3]_

_[x3]_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah) "_

Alec's face paled. " how did you- "

" Get in here. " Jace finished for him.

I changed back into myself. " fooled you. "


	4. A Smile

**Hey Guys! It been awhile since i wrote for this story, but I decided to write a new chapter for it. **

**I am not the owner of the characters. But the plot is all mine. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

****_Tessa 9:00pm_

I stared at a mirror. I wore a black mini skirt, white tee and a black jean vest, I also had four inch black heels on. I don't know why but I decided to dress up a little today. A magical song played throughout the room. Jem had been playing for hours. His songs were sad, lonely, filled with sorrow. I turned around to him and put my hand on the hand that held the bow.

"Jem" I whispered his and it echoed in the small room. "Stop. Stop playing, please."

Jem's hands started to shake a little. "But, it seems the only thing that keeps you thoughts off Will." Jem let his head fall down, not wanting to look at me. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"Nothing can make me forget him." I realized now that my voice is shaking and that I was crying. I wiped the tears away. "I'm going out." I grabbed my cell phone and exited out of Jem's temporary room. The dark hall glowed with candlelight. This whole place had a gothic feel, it also reminded of the place that me, Jem, Will, Charlotte and Ethan used to live in, I missed that place it had lots of memories. I started to walk down the hall when I ran into Jace.

"Watch- Oh, Hey, Tessa!" Jace smiled a small smile. Jace was more comfortable with me after we had a drink together at that bar. I looked at Jace.

"Do you know where Magnus is?" I asked him. Jace stared for a moment, thinking about answering me.

"He's in the study with Alec, so I wouldnt really go in there." Jace stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I smiled. "You do act like Will, quite a lot, too." Jace stared at me, I knew he was angry because was being compared to Will, but I kept on smiling.

"Will you do me a favor, Jace?" I asked him.

Jace cocked an eyebrow(Stupid Herondale trait!). "What?"

"Will you show me the way to the study?" I asked.

Jace thought about it for a moment then nodded, then turned on his heel and started to walk.

"So... What type of guy is Will?" He asked me, while glancing at me sideways.

I laughed at the memories, that flashed before my mind. "You and him act very similar. But you have different traits, he has black hair and blue eyes. I sometimes called him The Blue eyes Devil. And, seriously! Every time we go out the is at least ten girls all over him! It's irritating! And when I tell him to make them go away, he'd turn around with that stupid cocky smile and say 'Can't deny someone this sexy!', it pisses me off!" I got a little angry with the memories that came up. I guess I had a funny look on my face because Jace started to laugh. I turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing, its just... That's just like me!" He laughed even harder.

I folded my arms on my chest. "Hmph! Stupid Herondale trait! I swear you guys just have to be unnaturally beautiful!" I groaned/sighed. Jace laughed more, and I decided to join it. after the laughter died I asked him; "So, this Clary. Is she you girlfriend?"

Jace sighed a happy sigh. "Yeah. She's my everything. I would do anything, well not the things that will get her killed, but I love her to death. She even saved my life, many times. I owe her my life." Jace looked stared forward.

"That's intense, but I get it. Once you find that person who is meant for you, you can never let them go, never without a fight anyway." I kept walking until Jace said this; "So, that's what happened with you and Will? He's you true love?"

I frozen for a moment, I didn't turn or anything. I just let my head fall down. "At first I thought Will was a jerk and a player, but when I looked deeper I realized that he was an amazing person and when I kissed him and told him my feelings, he rejected then. He was confusing, sending mixed signals. But, after a series of events, he finally told me he loved me and at that moment I knew. I knew, that I would give everything for him." I turned my head around and smiled. "So. the answer is... Yes!"

Jace smiled back, and then we continued to walk, until we were at a big dark door. "This is your stop."

I grabbed the handle and started to push down when Jace coughed and caught my attention. "I hope in the near future I will be able to call you a cousin too!" And with that Jace turned on his heel and went the other direction. I smiled at the thought of me and Will getting married. It made my stomach do jumping jacks. I pushed down on the handle and found Alec and Magnus on the couch together. Magnus noticed me and whispered in Alec got up smiled at me and then left. I walked over to Magnus, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap.

"What's wrong, Miss. Gray?" Magnus asked, while playing with my hair. Magnus could see right threw me. I let go of my tears and they came out like a waterfall.

I clutched his black shirt and cried. "I miss him! I want him back!"

"I know." He said in a calming voice.

"I'm going to kill that son of a $#%&! I wish I had the chance to kill Johnathan when I had the chance!" I yelled with anger.

Magnus patted my head. "Now, now, Miss. Gray, ladies do not kill people." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed at his joke. "Well, this lady will do anything to bring back the one she loves!"

Magnus hugged me. "Good answer."

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, until I decided to get up. Magnus looked at me, confused.

"I'm going to go get a drink, want to join me?" I asked. Magnus shook his head. "I should probable stay here, go see if Jace will go with you."

"He should be with Clary." I smiled. "Guess I'm going by myself." I started to walk away.

"Be careful." Magnus called.

I turned my head and smiled. "I'll try!" And I walked out.

_Moonlight Bar_

* * *

I sat at the bar with myself, and there was only a few werewolves in here and that's it. There was no shadow hunters in her. I take a sip of my drink; it was some Scotch, and this was my tenth glass. I've been here about two hours, thinking. And I kept on thinking until I felt someone sit beside me. I turned my head to find one of the werewolves sitting by me smiling. He had some jeans and a black tee with converse on. He looked about twenty-five. He had dark brown hair, it looked like he hasn't shaved for weeks, and he had brown eyes with a streak of gold.

"Hey, sweetheart, my name is Mark! Want me to buy you a drink?" His voice was deep. I was amused at his effort to swoon me.

"Sure why not?" I said, might as well have a free drink. "A Bloody Marry, please?"

Mark looked surprised. "Sure you can handle that amount of alcohol in one drink?"

I laughed. "I'm sure."

Mark's eyes glowed with excitement. He put a hand on my thigh and the other on my lower back, with his pinkie touching my butt. I was a little annoyed by it, but I ignored it. The bar tender put my drink down and I downed it in ten seconds.

Mark laughed, and put his hand lower where his whole hand was on my butt. "I like my woman that can handle that much alcohol." Mark's gave me a cocky smile, then he pulled me off my seat and I was in his lap, with him kissing my neck. I was angry, but I couldnt really do anything, he was too strong.

"Get off me!" I yelled and I started to push even I knew it was useless. His grip got tighter and I winced. Mark licked his lips hungrily, he licked my neck.

"Your mine tonight, sweetheart." He growled.

I pushed. "I have a boyfriend!"

His grip got even tighter. " I dont see a wedding ring!"

I was scared, I wish Will was here to save me, but then i suddenly felt grab my waist and pulled me away from Mark. I looked up to see who it was and saw it was Jace! I'm saved!

"I'd appreciate if you didn't touch her like that!" Jace said a calm/scary voice.

Mark focused on Jace. "You her boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, but her boyfriend is my cousin. And he is not here at the moment so I have to take care of her." Jace swinged me around and he used that momentum to to kick Mark in the stomach. Mark flew across the room, hit the wall and sunk to the floor, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Jace. Jace let his leg go down and he glared at Mark. Jace's eyes glowed with anger. "I don't ever want to see you ugly face ever again and you better not ever show your face to her! But, if you do... I'll kill you slowly." Acid was gripping off the words, and everyone in the room could hear it. Then he grabbed my arm and took me outside, we turned a corner and we were in a dark alley. I looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Magnus told me to come and get you, and thank goodness I did!" Jace breathed in a deep breath. "Who was that guy?"

"Mark, he wanted to buy me a drink, but I didn't know he wanted to seduce me." I laughed a little. That's when it started to rain. I looked up and smiled. But then there was a red flash, and I looked to find where it was coming form, and I realized it was the necklace that Magnus gave me. A demon was near by, Jace realized this too, he pulled out a weapon. And behind me was a huge lizard, the size of a garbage can.

"Are you Theresa Gray?" The demon asked. I nodded. " I have a message from my master. 'Theresa Gray if you want you beloved Will, you will have to back to where you had you first kiss.' Enjoy the message." And the demon vanished. We had to go back to London. I stared at the emptiness ahead of me.


End file.
